


Inky Porn

by Verinillium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Tattoo Au!, Tattoos, but with two chapters?, klance, will be more later hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verinillium/pseuds/Verinillium
Summary: Keith lost a bet to Matt and is now suffering. Well, actually, he's getting Lance off just fine.





	Inky Porn

**Author's Note:**

> I just joined a discord server with almost all of my writing klance idols and like, I wanna look good lol.  
> Disclaimer: I wrote this /really/ late at night. And sorry if the tattoo facts are wrong, it's just for the porn, we all know that's what we're here for.

It smelt like ink and pain. And Lance loved it. Ever since he was a kid he was obsessed with his uncle’s many tattoos and drawing all over himself and other kids that were willing. Sure, his parents didn’t really approve of it all when he was younger, and especially not now, but he made decent money and had another job just to help with the rent. Plus he was happy, and being happy was something that Lance always went out of his way to be.

Lance walked to the door, keys in hand, ready to lock up for the night. Then, he saw a dark figure standing in the door. He nearly jumped out of his skin, screeching loud.

“Holy shit dude, you fucking scar—“ Lance was cut off, staring at the most fucking beautiful boy in the world. Curse his bi heart.

Lance’s mouth opened and shut like a dying fish, just staring at the boy who was now raising a dark, thick eyebrow, seemingly amused. “Might catch a fly,” he said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting a hip out. Lance shut his mouth, eyes still a little wider than usual. Then he snapped into game mode.

“Hey there gorgeous, and what can I do for you?” he asked, charming smirk appearing on his lips like it did for so many others.

“I was wondering if I could get a tattoo. That’s what you do here, right?” he asked, face unamused.

“I, uh, yea,” he said. “Do you have anything prepared, or…” he waited, raising his eyebrows as he waited for a response.

Keith dug around in his shoulder bag, coming up with a slightly wrinkled piece of paper. “This,” he said, setting it on the counter and smoothing it out best he could. “It’s in Korean, don’t try reading it,” he said. It was a bunch of Korean characters with soft, loose swirls around the characters.

“Wow, did you draw this?” he asked, looking at the delicate strokes. It was much different from his free-hand. His style was more about sharp lines and clean edges, mainly because that’s what he had to do for a living.

“Yea.. I’m an artist,” he hummed, looking up at Lance. “Oh, and I’m Keith by the way,” he said, holding a hand up. Lance raised an eyebrow and took the smaller, pale hand into his own and pulled it up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to it.

“The name’s Lance,” he said with a wink and a smile. Keith just rolled his eyes, happy that his fluster wasn’t shown to bad on the outside.

“A fitting name,” he said with a scoff, looking back to the picture he had spent all day drawing.

“Oh? And why’s that?” he asked, dramatically putting a hand on his hip.

“You’re tall and skinny,” he hummed. “But I think twink is more fitting,” he said with a smirk. Lance’s eyebrows went up slightly, cheeks heating up. Fuck was this guy hot.

Lance took a big breath, sighing. “Alright, so, where’s this baby goin’?” he asked, looking at the picture.

“It’s a tramp stamp,” Keith said flatly, making Lance nearly choke on his spit. “ _ Low _ ,” he said with a smirk.

“I-I see,” he said, nodding his head slowly. “Okay, um, okay. This’ll be… Fifty,” he hummed. “But only because you’re cute and I get to touch your ass,” he said, smirking at the other. Yet again, Keith rolled his eyes, but this time there was a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Thanks lover boy,” he said, smiling slightly at the other. “You’re not too bad yourself, maybe you’ll score my number if you’re lucky,” he hummed with a giggle. “So, what’s first?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest once more.

“Well, I need to put this onto transfer paper, clean your skin then we’ll be ready to go,” he hummed. “Take your shirt off for me hun,” he said, grabbing the drawing and going to his office real fast to grab the supplies. Was he supposed to be doing after hour tats at a incredibly low price? No, but shit was this guy hot.

He walked back out, seeing Keith shirtless. Shit he was curvy for a guy. Lance swallowed, finding his tongue and throat dry. “Alright, um, and uh, yea…” he said, face hot.

“Cat got your tongue pretty boy?” he asked, jutting a hip out in his seemingly notorious pose. Lance huffed and put his glasses on, wanting to get this tat perfect. “Aww, a little nerd is doing my tattoo,” he said with a smirk, leaning against the desk Lance was working on.

Lance started tracing the tattoo in the skin pen, trying not to get distracted by the pale skin right next to him.  “I’m fine and I’m not a nerd,” he said. “Nerds wouldn’t get a full back tattoo, would they?” he asked, tongue poking out as he continued to trace the beautiful work.

“Mm, you’ll have to show me that sometime… Kinda have a thing for guys with tats,” he purred. Lance swallowed hard, trying not to mess up even harder now.

“Mm, lucky me,” he chuckled. “That the reason your getting this? So you’ll be more into yourself when you jack off?” he asked with a laugh.

“Um, first off, how would I see… well, I mean, I have suction cupped a dildo to a mirror before… that was pretty hot,” he hummed. “And besides, I’m doing it because I lost a bet.”

Well shit, this dude was hot and open… Maybe Lance could get him open in other ways later tonight.. Lance cleared his throat, sitting up some with the finished line work.

“Okay, is this gonna be in color?” he asked. There was slight shading on the drawing, so he assumed he would just follow that for shading.

“Nah, just black and white,” he said. “Do I need to take my pants off?” he asked with a smirk.

“Heh, not yet baby,” he said with a smirk as he stood up. “So tell me about this bet,” he hummed as he moved to get the supplies for the tat.

“Well, I was at a party last weekend and my friend Matt and I got into an argument about who could drink the most without passing out... I lost, as you could probably tell,” he laughed, and God did his laugh sound like church bells to Lance, which was rather bad considering the things Lance was thinking about doing to this practically stranger.

“I see,” he hummed, setting the ink on a tray by a workstation. He pulled a curtain out a bit, so they had some privacy. “Okay, pull your pants down,” he said with a chuckle.

“Mm, so demanding,” he giggled, getting on the chair that was reclined for him. he tugged his pants to about half way down his ass. “This good enough?” he asked, wiggling his ass some. Meanwhile, Lance was staring at his ass like a starving man would at food. Holy hell was his ass perfect, and this was only the top half!

Lance took a steadying breath. “Yep, perfect,” he squeaked out, biting his lip. He wiped the skin clean then grabbed the ink transfer and lined it up, pressing it down when he was satisfied with placement. Lucky for both him and Keith, it was lined up perfectly with the cleft of his ass.

Keith shivered slightly when he felt the man’s finger tips on him. He laid as still as possible, not wanting him to fuck up. “Feels weird,” he hummed, resting his head on the head rest.

“Yea, it’s like, perfect though,” he chuckled.

“Mm, that’s good,” he hummed. “So, do tats on lower backs hurt?” he asked.

“Nah, not too bad typically. And you have some good muscle back here, so you’ll be fine babe,” he hummed, not really thinking about calling him that. Keith bit his lip at the name.

“I’m sure you’re good with your hands,” he said with a smirk.

Lance coughed slightly once more. Damn allergies… (He was allergic to the level of sexiness at which Keith operated.) “Yea, been doin’ this awhile,” he said, happy he couldn’t see whatever sexy expression was on Keith’s face at the moment.

“Mm, gotten to see a lot of boobs and asses, right?” he chuckled, trying not to jostle his body too much.

“Yea, not all of them were my ideal wet dream though,” he said with a chuckle. He grabbed the needle and dipped it in ink. “You ready handsome?” he asked, turning it on. “Yea,” he hummed. “Hit me baby,” he giggled.

“Kinky,” he chuckled before starting the first stroke, preparing himself for the small jump from Keith at the initial stroke. And of course, like with all clients, Keith jumped. But what Lance had expected was the fucking hot as hell gasp that came from him.  _ SHisittsttt,  _ his brain thought, continuing the tattoo.

He made a few more before pulling the needle away and wiping the excess blood away and getting more ink on the needle. Keith’s skin was now an irritate pink, puffing up a little where the ink met the skin.

“I can’t tell if you’re loving it or hating it,” Lance chuckled. The little gasps were getting to him in ways he never thought possible. He was literally getting a semi from this.

“It’s.. good, and bad at the same time,” he said, licking his lips a little. “I’m a bit of a masochist, and gotta say.. this is turning me on,” he hummed. Lance swallowed hard. dick twitching slightly.

“Oh? I see,” he hummed, biting his lip hard as he made another stroke, earning an almost moan from Keith this time. “Shit,” he muttered, breathing getting a little heavier.

Keith giggled, moving his head so he could see the other. “Mm, seems like I’m not the only one,” he purred, biting his lip. “You a sadist or something? Or do you just like listening to me?” he asked with a hum, licking his lips slightly.

“Um.. I dunno,” he said, voice a little lower, more gravelly due to the arousal that was slowly coursing through his body. Keith giggled.

“Mm, maybe want some help later?” he teased, half serious. Well, no, 100 percent serious.

Lance chuckled. “Mm, and how do you suppose you could do that?’ he asked, continuing to draw small gasps from Keith even as the other spoke.

“I could blow you,” he purred, heart racing. Literally just met, planning to suck his dick. Keith wasn’t a slut, nooo. Lance licked his lips at the offer.

“Heh, you’d chicken out,” he said, knowing that he totally wouldn’t.

“Oh please, I’d make you come in two seconds,” he said with a smirk, still gasping as he felt the needles scratching his skin.

“Nah, it takes me a really long time to finish baby, and I don’t get off to head to well,” he said.

“Just means you’ve never gotten good head,” he hummed with a confident smirk. “How about we make a little bet.”

“Didn’t you lose the last one you made?” Lance asked with a flat voice, fighting back a chuckle.

“Shut up, that one wasn’t involving dicks,” he huffed. “And besides, you didn’t hear the rest of it. If I make you come in… under five minutes, I get this tat for free,” he hummed, completely confident in himself.

Lance laughed. “Fine, deal. Nothing to lose for me huh?” he asked with a grin. “I get a free bj from a hot guy with a fine as hell ass,” he said, starting his third character on Keith’s upper ass.

Keith giggled once more. “Again, you’ve never gotten head from me,” he said. “Oh, by the way, I don’t have a gag,” he said with a smirk. Lance swallowed. Okay, that was a big factor… shit.

He continued, finishing the characters in silence. When he started on the loose swirls, Keith spoke up.

“What cha thinkin’ about?” he asked. “Me sucking your dick?” he asked with a smirk.

Lance scoffed, hating how right he was. “Maybe,” he hummed. “Or maybe I’m thinking about how pale you are..or how long your hair is,” he said.

“Wanna know why it’s so long?” he asked with a smirk. Lance made a questioning sound, eager to know why. “Getting fucked from behind is always so much better when guys tug my head back,” he purred. Lance swallowed hard, instantly imagining it all, Keith on his bed, back bowed beautiful as he pulled his head back and pounded into him from behind.

“Shit,” he said, panting slightly, a large bulge in his pants. “How the hell are you so hot?” he asked, swallowing hard as he continued on the thinner lines.

“I’m blessed, I guess,” he hummed with a smile. “Seems like you are too, considering you’re getting head from me later,” he giggled.

“Very true,” he hummed, licking his lips as his eyes skimmed over Keith’s ass when he was refilling ink and wiping the excess blood and ink off the pale skin.

“And I’m super blessed because I’m getting a free tattoo,” he giggled, gasping loudly when Lance pressed the needle down a little harder. “Fuck,” he whimpered.

“Oops,” he said, knowing it wasn’t enough to bruise the skin, just enough to give it a little kick for the masochist in his chair. And fuck was it worth it. “You sound so pretty baby,” he hummed, voice low as he tried to work.

“So sweet,” he hummed, biting his lip as he focused on the slight sting of the skin on his lower back. He shut his eyes, lips parted as he gasped softly.

“I try,” he said, wiping more blood and ink off. He moved onto the last little bit, stroking the ink into the skin. A few more minutes later he was finally finished. He looked up at the clock, seeing he had been working on the tattoo for almost an hour and a half.

Lance flicked out his wrist, clicking his thumb. “Alright, I’ll get the saran wrap, lotion, a mirror, and the instructions for  after care,” he said, standing up. Keith grabbed his wrist.

“Nope, I’m blowing you,” he said, eyeing the bulge in Lance’s pants. “I want you now,” he said, getting up and moving so Lance was leaning against the reclined chair. He got on his knees and licked his lips once more. “Can I?” he asked, moving his hands to Lance’s pants as he looked up with his bottom lip tugged between his teeth.

Lance swallowed hard, finding all of this incredibly hot. “W-Wait, w-we gotta get a timer,” he said, trying to postpone this. Keith was too fucking hot, there’s no way he could last. Plus, he said he had no gag, so this was going to be fucking amazing. Lance grabbed his phone from his pocket, pulling up the stopwatch. He put it on the chair and looked down at Keith. “I’m pretty big baby, I don’t know if you’ll be able to take me,” he said, undoing his pants and leaving the rest for Keith to do.

“Oh please, I’m sure you’re… not.. that big..” he said, voice getting quieter and quieter as he looked at the tenting underwear protruding from Lance’s unbuttoned pants. “Shit you are big,” he said, pulling the underwear down by the waist band so it sprang out, hitting his cheek, smearing the pale skin with pre. “Mm, oh fuck,” he moaned.

He wrapped his hand around the thick, tan base, giving a few pumps. Lance started the timer, bucking his hips forward some into Keith’s hand.

“Mm, that’s good baby,” he sighed as his hands gripped the chair frame. Keith leaned forward, licking from base to tip. The heavy weight of Lance’s cock on his tongue was indescribable. He had always loved sucking dicks, and now, Lance was right here for the taking. And that’s what he did.

Keith swirled his tongue around the tip, lapping at the head before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking gently. He moaned around his cock, looking up at him with big indigo eyes as he moaned even louder, hand pumping the base. He started moving his head down, letting Lance’s cock go deeper and deeper, closer to his throat.

Lance had to be almost eight inches, it was fucking insane. Keith had no idea if he had taken drugs or had surgery or something, but at the moment, he didn’t care too much. He moved his head down more, taking it about half way for now, making the other wait.

Meanwhile, Lance was dying. He was trying so hard to keep quiet, but with Keith, the hottest guy he’d ever met, right there with his fucking cock in his mouth, it was so fucking hard. Lance let out small gasps and groans, trying to keep from bucking his hips forward, lest he accidentally come. He put his hand in Keith’s hair, tugging slightly and earning a moan from the other, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Such a fucking slut,” he breathed out. “So fucking willing to suck my cock, just to save some money,” he growled. “Or was it not even about the money? Did you just want a cock shoved down your throat that bad?” he growled out, earning a whimper from Keith. He was currently looking down at the most erotic scene he had witnessed in his life; Keith’s lips were now red, wrapped around Lance’s thick cock, wet from spit and pre. There was still some pre smeared on Keith’s face, and his cheeks were hot from sucking him off. His eyes were dark and watery, making this all totally perfect for Lance.

“Mm, that’s it, baby, so fucking good with your whore mouth,” he said, rocking his hips just slightly. He looked over at the stop watch. Three minutes had gone by. “Two more minutes baby, think you can do it you slut? Let’s see if your mouth is really as great as you said it was.”

Keith looked up, starting to bob his head more, making louder, lewd sounds as he almost enthusiastically choked down Lance’s cock. Well, there was no almost, he was enthusiastic about it all.

“Oh fuck yes, good little slut, so pretty with my cock fucking your face,” he sighed, head back in bliss. One more minute left.

Keith started going slow, but with each bob down on his dick, he was taking more and more, getting about two inches from  Lance’s trimmed pubic hair. Lance groaned, running his hand through Keith’s surprisingly soft hair. Shit, he was getting close and he knew it.

Keith swallowed around Lance’s cock, eyes shutting tight as he made more sounds around Lance’s cock, spit dripping down his chin. Now for the finale.

Keith pulled off, quickly pumping his cock. “Come on my face Lance,” he said, looking up at him with dark indigo eyes,  face so fucking sexy that Lance couldn’t help it; he came all over that gorgeous face, white stripes painting the beautiful boy on his knees. Lance groaned, legs shaking as he tried to stay standing, gasping and breathing hard. He came,  _ a lot _ . (Lance was once told that guys with thin waists came a shit ton, and Lance believed it. When he was a teen, it would feel like he was swimming whenever he woke up).

Keith was sufficiently coated in Lance’s cum once he finished, some of Lance’s seed even making it into the boy’s open mouth. Keith looked up at him, licking his with a smirk. He scooped some cum off his cheek and ran his tongue up the digit, collecting the cum on his tongue, all the while making eye contact with Lance. Lance let out a shuddering breath as he watched Keith suck his finger clean, the tan Adam’s apple bobbing.

“Holy shit,” he whispered. He looked over at the stop watch. It clicked over to 4:59 when he turned his head, jaw dropping. “Holy shit.”

“Mm, you’ve said that,” he said with a smirk, standing up and moving to grab a paper towel. “So, I’m assuming from the excessive cursing that I won the bet?” he asked, wiping his face clean. He threw the paper towel away and smirked at Lance, hip jutting out, this time a hand perched on it. “Free tat for Keithy,” he said with a smile.

Lance could only blink and stare soullessly into the void. “Holy shit.. you sucked my soul out my dick… you’re an incubus,” he said, collapsing in the chair.

His phone fell to the ground, thankfully not cracking, and Keith bent over, picking it up. he tried unlocking it, but to no avail failed. He grabbed Lance’s hand and used his finger for the ID thing and it worked. He opened contacts and put his name in with a wink. He set the phone down and kissed his forehead. “See you later, I still need the tat shaded,” he giggled. He grabbed his things and walked out the door, leaving Lance there, softening cock still out and body twitching.

Holy shit.

 


End file.
